A conventional headphone is provided to be worn on someone's ear for listening music played from a speaker of a phonographic equipment. However, such a conventional headphone is used to "shield" the user's ear for his or her unique listening of the music sounding in order to prevent noise pullution to the others. If for enjoying a hi-fi (high fidelity) music reproduced from a musical equipment like a true attendence in a music concert, such a conventional headphone will not satisfy a perfect enjoyment for a "natural" listening of the music since the ear has been uncomfortably "shielded" by the ear cushion or housing of the conventional headphone. If the music sound waves are merely caught by the human natural ears, the human ears may efficiently "catch" those sound waves of low and middle frequency, but may not well catch the sound waves of higher frequency. It is therefore expected to invent a sound-wave collector for helpfully catching sound waves of multiple frequency ranges by the ears for prefectly enjoying the clear listening of music sounding of low, middle and high frequencies.